crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Gallery
Official artwork ctrnitrofuel bg.jpg|Preliminary artwork 37BB34D5-C09D-410B-B8C4-7036BBAACC2F.jpeg|Artwork used for the final boxart Crash nitro fueled.png NF-Cortex.png|Doctor Neo Cortex Artwork. Coco nitro fueled.png Dingodile nitro fuled.png Polar nitro fueled.png NF-RipperRoo.png|Ripper Roo Artwork. Oxide nitro fueled.png Nash ctr .png TranceNF.png Nitro-FueledZamNoKart.png|Zam. TawnaNF.png AmiNF.png MegumiNF.png Liz Bandicoot 2019.png Isabella Bandicoot 2019.png NFBabyCrashImage.png NFBabyCocoImage.png NFBabyTImage.png Hunter render.png Nasty nork.png Moenitro.png Brionitro.png Ninanitro.png Koala kong nitro fueled.png EItLptUXkAA7Hb-.jpg VonClutchCTRNF.png EItLptRWoAchbkK.png RillaRooCTRNF.png Yaya Panda.png Hasty.png ChickCTRNF.png StewCTRNF.png Megamix ctr .png Apo apo.png VeloTransparent.png ElectronSkinsPackCast.jpg|Character skins from the Electron Skins Pack NitrosOxideEditionCast.jpg|Characters and skins from the Nitros Oxide Edition Nitro squad.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 012.jpg Back N Time Characters.jpg Spyro Friends Characters.jpg Spooky Characters.jpg 49021743406 87887a0064 h.jpg CTR-GP6-02.jpg Winter Guardian Spyro.jpg|Winter Guardian Spyro. Winter Festival Skins.jpg AGB CTR GP7 4.jpg rustland skins render.png GP8 Gasmoxia Skins.jpg Nitro Tour Karts.jpg Back N Time Karts.jpg Spyro Kart.jpg|The Spyromobile. Spooky Kart.jpg|The Phantom. Neon Circus Karts.jpg Winter Festival Karts.jpg rustland kart render.png In-game renders NFDingodile.png|Dingodile. Nitro-FueledCrunch.png|Crunch Bandicoot. Nitro-FueledOxide.png|Nitros Oxide. NFOxideSaucer.png|N. Oxide. NFN.Trance.png|N. Trance. NFN.TranceSummer.png|Summer N. Trance. Nitro-FueledZem.png|Zem. Nitro-FueledZam.png|Zam. NFKrunk.png|Krunk. NFGeary.png|Geary. NFPentaKart.png|Penta Penguin. Tawna CTR Nitro Fueled.png|Tawna. NFMeg.png|Megumi Concept art A326D333-7D30-43FE-B2CC-5B78D20D0618.jpeg Oxide Station Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Concept art for the starting line of Oxide Station. Polar Pass (2).jpg 8CFC4F6A-7BAF-417F-ABAA-15DC1FBA8635.jpeg|Tiny Temple. Baby crash and baby coco concept.jpg Nina nitro fueled concept.png nf rocket concept.png|Concept art of the Rocket. nf mammoth concept.png|Concept art of the Mammoth. nf spyromobile concept.png|Concept art of the Spyromobile. nf dragonfly concept.png|Concept art of the Dragonfly. nf gnasty ride concept.png|Concept art of the Gnasty Ride. nf nautilus concept.png|Concept art of the Nautilus. nf phantom concept.png|Concept art of the Phantom. nf pressurizer concept.png|Concept art of the Pressurizer. nf daredevil concept.png|Concept art of the Daredevil. Boxart and logos CTR Nitro Fueled Logo.jpg ctr-buy-logo.png CTR Nitro-Fueled cover.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Cover Art.jpg|Placeholder PS4 Cover. CTR Nitro Fueled XB1 Cover Art.png|Placeholder Xbox One Cover. CTR Nitro Fueled NS Cover Art.png|Placeholder Nintendo Switch Cover. Nitro-FueledCoverAltPS4.png Nitro-FueledCoverAltXBoxOne.png Nitro-FueledCoverAltSwitch.png 2F758AE7-83AB-4A49-9AF1-D79C1986CF69.jpeg NFJP.png Grand Prix infographics Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 013.jpg|The roadmap for the first batch of the Grand Prix. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled New Grand Prix Themes.jpg|The roadmap for the second batch of Grand Prix. GP Infographic FINAL.jpg|Infographic showcasing all content up to the final Grand Prix. Nitro Tour Content.jpg|Nitro Tour Rewards. Back N Time Content.jpg|Back N. Time Rewards. Spyro Friends Content.jpg|Spyro & Friends Rewards. Spooky Content.jpg|Spooky Rewards. Neon Circus Content.jpg|Neon Circus Rewards. Winter Festival Content.jpg|Winter Festival Rewards. Rustland Content.JPG|Rustland Rewards. Gasmoxia Content.jpg|Gasmoxia Rewards. Other nitro fueld holidays.jpg nitrofuel bg.jpg Screenshots CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 1.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 2.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 3.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 6.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 8.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 9.jpg CTRNF Ripper Roo.jpg CTR-Adventure-Mode-07.jpg CTR Dingo Canyon Comparison.jpg CTR Papu's Pyramid Comparison.jpg Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Kart. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Cortex_Kart.png|Team Cortex Kart. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Trance Kart.jpg|Team Trance Kart. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Oxide Kart.jpg|Team Oxide Kart. Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg DingoCanyonNitro-Fueled.jpg Tiger Temple.jpg Polar Pass.jpg N.Gin Labs.jpg Lab Basement?.jpg|The Lab Basement seen from the the ps4 exclusives trailer. Screen-Shot-2019-03-28-at-8.21.04-AM.png Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 001.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 002.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 003.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 004.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 006.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 007.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 008.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 009.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 010.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 011.jpg CTR TV Isabella CTV.png Liz CTV.png Tawna CTV.png Megumi CTV.png Ami CTV.png Nina Cortex.png Pasadena CTR TV .jpg Koala Kong CTV.jpg VC CTR TV.jpg King Chicken CTV.jpg Rilla Roo CTV.jpg Hasty CTR TV.jpg Yaya CTR TV.jpg Podium Victories Nf victory crash.png Nf victory coco.png Nf victory crunch.png Nf victory tawna.png Nf victory liz.png Nf victory clutch.png Nf victory pasadena.png Nf victory isabella.png Nf victory polar.png Nf victory pura.png Nf victory cortex.png Nf victory n. gin.png Nf victory tiny.png Nf victory dingodile.png Nf victory joe.png Nf victory ripper roo.png Nf victory pinstripe.png Nf victory nina.png Nf victory koala kong.png Nf victory megumi.png Nf victory fake crash.png Nf victory penta.png Nf victory n. tropy.png Nf victory papu papu.png Nf victory moe.png Nf victory brio.png Nf victory oxide.png Nf victory zem.png Nf victory zam.png Nf victory velo.png Nf victory krunk.png Nf victory geary.png Yaya podium.png Videos Trailers Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Gameplay Video Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – PS4 Exclusives & CNK Content Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Electron Skins Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Customization Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Adventure Mode Cinematic Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Gameplay Launch Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Crash Side Gig Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Grand Prix Introduction Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Nitro Tour Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Back N. Time Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Spyro & Friends Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Spooky Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Neon Circus Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Winter Festival Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Rustland Grand Prix Intro CTR TV "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled" CTR TV Nitro-Tour Intro "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled" CTR TV Back N. Time Intro "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled" CTR TV Spyro & Friends Intro "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled" CTR TV Spooky Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled - Neon Circus Grand Prix Intro CTR TV - Winter Festival Grand Prix! CTR TV - Rustland Grand Prix! CTR TV Nitro-Fueled Gasmoxia GRAND PRIX Intro (English) Character Showcase Crash Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Coco Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Polar Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Ripper Roo Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Nitros Oxide Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Fake Crash Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Zem & Zam Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Baby T. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Galleries